A Vampire Halloween Sequal
by LynnHF
Summary: PLEASE READ A VAMPIRE HALLOWEEN FIRST SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS ONE-SHOT! Yuki is now 17 and it is Halloween once more. She wants to go to a party, but her mind keeps wandering off to Kaname. Even when she is at the party with her friends, she can't stop thinking about him. Not even when someone starts hitting on her! Full sum inside!


**Sum:** **PLEASE READ A VAMPIRE HALLOWEEN FIRST SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS ONE-SHOT!** Yuki is now 17 and it is Halloween once more. She wants to go to a party, but her mind keeps wandering off to Kaname. Even when she is at the party with her friends, she can't stop thinking about him. Not even when someone starts hitting on her! She gets upset because she misses Kaname, she leaves the party way early but not everything goes as planned...

 **Author's Note:** I'm so happy that you guys liked my other story 'A Vampire Halloween'. This is the sequel to that story, even if I already did a Halloween story, I wanted to do another one for you guys. Have a Happy Halloween!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but Yuki's friends no one's heard of and this plot.

 **Background:** Yuki is 17, Zero is 22, Kaname and the VK's are 25-26 years-old. Yuki is human because Kaname had been gone for 2 year. Right from the other story.=)

Yuki sighed as she got ready to go to Yori's Halloween party off campus. The only reason she was going was because Kaname wasn't going to be at the ball tonight at the school. The Vampire Council had called him to a meeting in a far-off secret meeting place only they and Kaname knew of. He had been gone for a year and she missed him terribly. However much she missed him, she had to keep it a secret from Zero. He, she noticed, was trying to win over her heart. Through things like, trying to kiss her for example. And failing in flirting with her, and then doing non Zero like things along those lines. She hadn't even told the Headmaster about going to the party, but hey, wouldn't hurt to get away from Zero and the Headmaster combined. Yuki stopped messing with her hair and looked in the full length mirror.

Her custom was a very attractive Vampire dress. With long baggy sleeves with a bat wing style. The top hugged her upper body nicely as the dress went down to her hips. The dress hugged her butt, and spread out after that. It was a pitch black color for a Vampiric look but other than that, it was a very revealing dress when it came to her perfect figure. Yuki combed her long hair again and fixed her dark purple Vampire makeup. She then walked out her dorm door with the invitation in hand. Her heart heavy as she started to think about Kaname again. Oh, how she missed him. They had gotten close to revealing their feeling for each other and having their first kiss when Zero came in a ruined everything by dragging her away from Kaname, and to the Headmaster's house for dinner. Just thinking about what Zero said to her made her blood boil.

Flashback:

Yuki looked up into Kaname's eyes and whispered as Kaname took a step closer to her.

"Kaname," she breathed as their lips almost touched." I lo-"

 _ **BANG! CRASH!**_

Both Yuki and Kaname turned away from each other and at Kaname's office door. The door suddenly flew open and Zero ran in with his gun pointed at Kaname. Zero looked from a calm Kaname, to a freaked out Yuki who was hiding behind thy said Kaname. Zero lowered his gun when he saw how badly he freaked Yuki out and said to her as he took a step towards her and Kaname.

"Sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to scare you. But if I had the same effect on Kuran I wouldn't be saying sorry to a blood hungry beast who was going to bit you, Yuki ." Zero pointed out.

Yuki growled and released Kaname's arm and said as she walked right over to Zero.

"Take that back."

Zero grabbed her wrist and said as he started to drag Yuki away from Kaname.

"No."

Yuki screeched at him to let her go, that Kaname wasn't going to do that to her, and that he was hurting her, when she was suddenly, in Kaname's arms. She sighed in relief as Kaname lifted up her injured wrist and looked it over. Zero stopped at the door and turned to yell at Kaname when he saw what Kaname was looking at. Zero paled as he said to Yuki.

"Sorry, Yuki. I didn't know I was, holding you so hard as to make you bleed."

When Zero said that, Yuki felt the blood going down her wrist and whimpered from the pain of Zero's nails. Kaname lifted up her wrist and kissed each area Zero had hurt, in turn healing her. However, instead of licking her blood off, Kaname used his shirt sleeve to gently wipe it off. Yuki felt disappointment go through her, but she knew that Kaname would have gladly licked her blood off….. If only Zero wasn't aiming his gun at him. When Kaname was done, Yuki hugged him and had every intention of _not_ letting him go. She heard Kaname chuckle warmly before hugging her back and saying.

"Yuki, does it still hurt?"

Yuki shocked her head and yelled as she held him tighter, "Yeah, Zero being here hurts me! Along with the fact he has his gun pointed at you, makes my heart hurt. He can't even lower his pride, ego, and gun, apparently, to let you and me be alone for more than 5 secs!"

Kaname looked over at the gun that was in his face, and then looked calmly over at Zero. He then looked over at Yuki again and said

"True, but I believe, that no matter how much I would love to spend time with you, it looks like Zero needs you for something."

Yuki looked over at Zero, and saw nothing that interested her. She buried her head in Kaname's chest and shock her head. Zero growled as Kaname smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

Zero then growled at Kaname and said, "Kuran, the Headmaster wants us for dinner."

Yuki sighed and said into Kaname's chest, "There is no sucks dinner. It's in 3 weeks when we have a 'family' dinner."

Zero growled at Yuki and said, "He moved it."

Yuki groaned as she felt Kaname tense and then relax before saying, "We still have our… meeting Yuki."

Yuki smiled and said as she released him, "You're going to be there right?!"

Kaname smiled and nodded. Making Yuki jump around with joy. Zero, however, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

Again.

End of Flashback:

Yuki sighed as she walked out of the Sun Dorm. She was so close to telling Kaname how much she loved him. This close! And after that, all she could think about was Kaname…. Yuki sighed as she walked over to the School gates. She was just so fed up with Zero getting in the way of her telling Kaname. Even their little meeting was interrupted by him!

Flashback:

Yuki sat down at her favorite Ice Cream shop, and waited for Kaname. This would be their first date! And she was so excited, she just couldn't even think it was possible for him to love her. Or even go on a date with her! He, of course asked her out, she was so shock that she stood there for a minute before launching into his arms screaming yes. That, was embarrassing. But Kaname seemed to be _very_ happy of her reaction and had just hugged her tightly saying in her ear.

"Then it's a date."

Yuki was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed someone sit down in front of her until she saw the blur of back. She looked up and blushed as she saw Kaname smiling at her.

"Hi, Kaname…."

That just made his smile widen as he said happily, "Hello, Yuki. I hope I didn't leave you waiting for long."

Yuki smiled and shock her head saying, "I just got here not long ago."

Kaname looked around and said, "So, this is where you go all the time."

Yuki nodded as a waitress came over and asked them, well, Kaname.

"And what would you like today sir?" her voice was sweet and innocent, making Yuki upset that she wasn't even acknowledging her.

Kaname, however, had other things on his mind then to flirt with a girl he didn't knew, or who didn't own his heart, so he turned and asked Yuki.

"Yuki, my dear girl, what would you like?"

Yuki blushed as the wairtest turned towards her, she then cleared her throat and said "A sunday would be nice."

The waitress wrote it down and Kaname told her.

"Make that 2 please."

She nodded and left Kaname and Yuki alone, only after glaring at Yuki. Yui looked down at her lap and asked Kaname, "Do you get that a lot?"

Kaname chuckled and told her as he looked at Yuki and Yuki alone.

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

Yuki blushed and asked him, while looking anywhere but at him.

"Do I do that?"

Silence.

Yuki was about to run out of the store when she heard Kaname's laughter. She snapped her head up to look at him and saw him laughing like she made the funniest joke in the world. He stopped and whipped his tears away before saying, out of breath.

"Oh, Yuki. Even if you did do that, I wouldn't mind a bit. Besides, it's not in your nature. No one but you is the apple in my eye."

Yuki blushed and said, "But the other girl is so…."

Kaname looked at her and offered up, "Prettier?"

Yuki nodded and was prepared to run for it but again, Kaname's laughter stopped her.

"Yuki, you are by far the most gorgeous girl in this world. No one, no matter how hard they try, will take me away from you, and you from me. Understand?"

Yuki gave him a bright and happy smile as she nodded.

"I understand, Kaname."

Kaname smiled and it quickly left as the waitress came back over and gave them their orders. She wink and said to Kaname, "Here's the bill."

"Thank you…" Kaname said and took the paper.

Once she left Kaname opened the paper and glared at it. Yuki tried hard not to laugh as she asked him.

"Her number?"

Kaname sighed and gave her the paper. Yuki took it and saw that it was the bill, with the girls number on it. But it also had a note.

"If you ever want a women, call me. Kisses."

Yuki glared at the paper to and asked Kaname.

"Who does she think she is?"

"I have no idea, my dear girl. Maybe a pop star?"

Yuki and Kaname looked at each other, before laughing. When their laughter was under control, they dug into the desserts. But right when Kaname paid the bill, and got back to Yuki to take her to the next destination, Zero came in. Zero growled when he saw Kaname gently take Yui's hand and helped her up.

He then heard him say, "We are going to the movies, is that OK, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded and held his hand. Zero went out of the store and waited til Kaname and Yuki were out the door. He then marched over and took Yuki away from Kaname and said as he dragged her away.

"Come on, lazy pants."

Yuki tried to get away from him, but it was o use. Instead she blew a kiss at Kaname and yelled.

"See you tomorrow!"

Kaname smiled and waved her goodbye, knowing that Zero would hurt Yuki is he went after them.

End of Flashback:

Yuki sighed as she walked down the street that led to the party. That was the last time she saw Kaname. Zero had stolen her away from Kaname the rest of the time she was able to see Kaname. The only other time she saw Kaname was when he told her he would be going to a meeting with the council. He said it wouldn't take long, but, it's been a year, and Yuki couldn't help but worry for him. What if something happened to him? Or what if he was never coming back? Yuki sighed again as she walked up the steps to the house. Yori's house really wasn't that far from the school. She knocked and Yori opened the door almost right when she knocked.

"Hi, Yuki. Glad you could make it!"

Yuki gave her a smiled and said, "I would never miss this Yori, thanks for inviting me."

Yori pulled Yuki in the house and both girls were assaulted with the smell of candy, alcohol, and much more. Yuki swallowed and said as they walked more into the house. Passing people making out, or having sex.

"Um…. I never knew you could threw a party like this Yori."

Yori smiled and said as she looked at people 'having fun'.

"Neither can I. But it looks like fun. People are just grabbing people and getting it on!"

Yuki turned pale and thought as Yori took her to the dancing, and not, the hallway.

"Your parents home?"

"No, won't be till next week. Just think of all of the party's we can have!" Yori yelled.

A young man suddenly appeared next to Yori and started to drag her off. Yori giggled and Yuki barely heard what the guy said.

"Let's have some fun in your room."

Yuki ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and puked up what little food she had today. When she was done, she flushed the toilet, and washed her hands and face. By far, the ickiest place to be. Yuki sat in the bathroom and tried to block out the sounds of what was going on outside.

"Yori should have had put on the invitation, 'Having fun' is apart of the party." Yuki mumbled to herself.

She then decided to left the party _way_ early and stood up. She left the bathroom, and ran towards Yori's room. Hopefully to tell her she was leaving, and that she'll see her tomorrow. But, as fate will have it, someone grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Hello, Vampire. Will you dance with me?"

Yuki looked at a guy dressed as a Vampire and said as she yanked her arm out of his hand.

"Sorry, but I was just going to say goodbye to my friend and leaving."

He frowned and said, "But baby, you just got here."

Yuki turned and started to walk away from hi as she asked, "And?"

She ran away from him and opened Yori's bedroom door….. And then closed it right after.

" _ **SEE YOU YORI!**_ " she yelled and ran out the door. She then ran all the way away from the house and into the part of Town she knew.

She sat down and took deep breaths, trying to get what she saw out of her head. However, as she tried to do so, she felt that cold feeling of fear arise in her chest as she looked around and realized that this place, was where she saw the kid Level E. She looked around and also saw that she was alone. She hugged herself and closed her eye's.

"Kaname, why couldn't you be here…?" she whispered as she heard a owl hoot in the distance.

"Who's Kaname? Your Boyfriend?" a voice asked from behind her.

Yuki screeched in fear as she stood up and turned around, to see that guy from the party. She took a step back and asked him, "Why did you follow me?"

The man smiled and said, "Because we still need to have that fun the others were having."

Yuki took another step back as the man in front of her started towards her. Yuki turned around and bumped into a hard chest. She was about to scream again, when strong arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar voice singed in her ears.

"Leave her alone."

Yuki looked up and saw that it was Kaname, who was holding her. She cried and hugged him screaming in his chest.

" _ **KANAME! YOU CAME BACK!"**_

Kaname didn't respone to her however as the man said to him, "Well, I guess we can share."

Kaname moved Yuki behind him and said as he started towards the man.

"I don't share."

The man laughed and asked, "What, you gonna hurt me? Just so you can have her for yourself? That's funny, _hahahahahahaha_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!"

Kaname smiled, one of his fangs coming out of his bottom lip as he flashed in front of the man and grabbed his throat. The man stopped laughing as he tried to get Kaname off of him. But Kaname brought him up to his level and hissed.

"Try to hurt another defenceless girl again, I'll hunt you down. Understood?"

The man nodded and Kaname dropped him. He ran as fast as he was able to away from Kaname screaming, "I'll get you back for this!"

Kaname just stood there until it was just him and Yuki. Yuki smiled as Kaname turned towards her and extended his arms out. Yuki ran into them and yelled, "Oh, Kaname! I've missed you so much!

Kaname held her tightly and whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"You have no idea, how much I hated being away from you Yuki. I just got back from my trip."

Yuki pulled back slightly so she could look him in the face.

"Kaname, before Zero comes, I have something to tell you."

Kaname opened his closed eyes and looked straight into Yuki's. Yuki saw the devotion in them and it both excited her, but scared her. Would he do anything just to make her happy? Yuki pushed the thought to the back of her head as Kaname asked her.

"And what do you want to tell me Yuki?"

Yuki took a deep breath and said, "First, you have to promise that you'd be truthful in your response to what I have to say."

Kaname smiled at her and said, "I give you myword Yuki."

Yuki took a deep breath and told him hesitantly.

"I love you Kaname. Always have, always will. You're my first memory, and that to me, makes you my beginning, and hopefully, my ending one day."

Yuki was prepared for Kaname to scream and yell at her, to do anything but what he did.

He kissed her.

 **Author's Note:** I know it's really small, but I hope you all like it. I might do **another chapter** if you guys want, saying what happens afterwards. So please **tell** me **whether** you want **another chapter** in a **review** , hope you enjoyed.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**


End file.
